


Wanting, Needing, Loving

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), joetrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Joe finds himself falling for Patrick. Patrick finds himself falling for Joe. Luckily for them both, Marie understands.
Relationships: Joe Trohman/Marie Trohman, Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Wanting, Needing, Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little more extensive for author's notes this time - I feel like I need to explain myself a little.
> 
> So while Pete/Patrick will (probably) always be my first love, I'm finding myself drawn to Joe & Patrick's dynamic together lately. Maybe because they're the youngest/closest in age but seeing them together in photos and interviews has been very inspiring lately. In short, these two goofballs are fun to watch, 
> 
> As for some increasingly familiar plot points to anyone whose reading my scribbles - No, I don't know why I have Patrick divorced in almost everything. I'm sure his wife is a lovely person. I also don't know why I picture Joe & Marie having a more or less open relationship - for some reason I picture him being a bit more of a free spirit? Maybe because of the weed..
> 
> I also don't know why I'm apparently allergic to capital letters...

"What is that?" Patrick asked, pointing to the sprig of greenery hanging in the doorway to Joe's kitchen.

Joe looked up as well. "Mistletoe."

Patrick's eyebrows went up. "Mistletoe?

Popping open two bottles of beer, Joe handed him one. "Yeah."

When Joe didn't explain right away, Patrick prompted, "So why do you still have mistletoe hanging in your doorway?"

A mischevious smile crossed the guitarist's face. "This is why." Just as his wife walked in, Joe grabbed Marie's hand and gave her a sound kiss on the cheek.

Marie giggled as she playfully slapped his arm. "Joe!" she protested, blushing. She looked at Patrick. "That's the fifth time today he's done that. I think he stands in the doorway on purpose."

"A simple but ingenious plan," Joe pronounced as he kissed her other cheek and let her go. "Who knows how many kisses a day I'd get if I took it down?"

"You're just very lucky I didn't have anything in my hands, that's all," she replied tartly as she headed into the living room.

"I was watching!" he called after her, laughing. He looked at Patrick, who was shaking his head. "What? I was!"

"I believe you," Patrick said, not convinced at all. He took a sip of his beer. "As for all this..." He waved a hand at the mistletoe. "It sounds like something Pete would do."

"He saw it when he was over with Bronx and Saint for a playdate last week," Joe said as he took a swig of his own beer. "He informed me that it was a brillliant idea and that he was going to hang some in every doorway the minute he got home."

Patrick nodded. "Yeah...that sounds like Pete." A small smile crossed the singer's face as he saluted Joe with his beer bottle. "It's good to see you happy, man."

Catching sight of Patrick's bare ring finger, Joe suddenly remembered why he had invited his friend over in the first place. "Fuck, I'm sorry, man," he apologized, mentally kicking himself. "I shouldn't have..." He gestured helplessly.

"Shouldn't have what? Kissed your wife?" Patrick shook his head, still smiling. "Joe, just because I'm technically divorced doesn't mean you shouldn't treat Marie like you always have in your own house. You kiss her all the time in front of me."

"Yeah, but...you know...it's different now." 

"Not for you," Patrick reminded him. "And honestly? Seeing you happy makes me feel better." He shrugged. "Gives me a little hope for the future, you know?"

 _He sounds so sad,_ Joe couldn't help thinking. "Have you heard from her?" he asked quietly.

Patrick shook his head again. "Not since the last court date. We're just waiting for the papers to go through." He let out a sigh. "She made a point of telling me that she's moving to Philadelphia the moment after things are final." At Joe's incredulous look, he continued. "Old college boyfriend she ran into a little over three months ago. Bank executive, six figure salary, home by six every night with weekends free. Which was a hell of a lot more than I ever was home."

"Bullshit," Joe pronounced, his anger growing by the minute. "She knew what she was getting into when she married you. You're a musician, for fuck's sake. Musicians tour."

"I met her while I was doing "Soul Punk". I definitley wasn't touring as often or for as long." Patrick took another sip of his beer as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "When we got the band back together, we tried to sort things out so I'd be home more but..." He shrugged and didn't finish.

Reaching out, Joe put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Trick," he said, not knowing what else to do.

"Kinda is, but thanks, Joe." Reaching up, Patrick put his hand over Joe's and squeezed. "And thanks for asking me to come by. Don't think I don't know why."

Joe snorted. "I really did want to show you that piece of music I wrote the other day. And Marie always cooks enough for a small army. You barely know how to boil water after all these years. At the very least you'll go home with enough food to last a couple days." He stopped Patrick's next words with a wave of his hand. "And shut up about it. You'd do the same for me."

"Except for the cooking part," Patrick said with a wan smile. "About the best I could do would be order pizza."

"Just as good." Joe took both empty beer bottles and put them on the counter out of harm's way before sweeping Patrick into a hard hug.

After a moment's hesitation, Patrick let himself relax in Joe's strong arms. He hadn't been hugged like this for a long time; how could it be wrong for him to enjoy the simple contact for as long as he possibly could?"

Slowly, Joe drew away, his eyes meeting Patrick's as if for the first time. _He looks so sad,_ he thought again, wondering just what he could do to put a smile back on his friend's face. On an impulse and before he could even think about changing his mind, he leaned forward and gave Patrick a brush of a kiss on his lips. 

Stunned, Patrick froze before he jerked away, his eyes wide. "Joe?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dumbfounded, Joe backed away, for once at a loss for words. "Patrick...I...God...I..." He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what he should do.

Patrick saved him from making a decision. "Um...I think I'd better go," he said, picking his hat off the kitchen table. "Thank Marie for me and tell her I apologize...but I really should go," Grabbing his jacket, he was out the door before Joe could even think to stop him.

Marie came into the kitchen a moment later, Ruby at her heels. "I thought Patrick was staying for dinner," she said, confused. "Whay happened?"

Joe brushed a finger against his lips. They were still tingling from that barest brush of a kiss. "I think I screwed up."

Marie frowned. "How?"

Picking up his daughter, Joe shook his head. "Later." Some things weren't meant for the ears of children.

Things like how much he suddenly wanted his best friend.

*****

Later that night, while they were in bed, Marie asked again. "What happened with Patrick?"

He groaned as he leaned back against the headboard. "I put my foot in it," he said, running a hand over his face. "Mentioned Elisa and the divorce."

Marie smacked his bare arm a little more forcefully this time. "Joe! I thought you weren't going to say anything!"

"I wasn't! But then he saw us kissing and I couldn't help it!" he protested. "He just...he looked so sad, Marie. Like he just lost everything. I didn't know what else to do."

She raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?" Joe hesitated. "Joe..."

The guitarist heaved a sigh. "I kissed him."

That opened her eyes. "You what?!"

"I kissed him. In the kitchen. And he ran for the hills a split second later." A contrite look crossed Joe's face. "Marie...baby...I'm sorry."

Marie was silent for a long moment. Then, just as Joe thought she was going to start yelling, she smiled instead. "Honey, remember the talk we had when we got engaged? About always being honest with each other?"

Joe nodded as he twisted his wedding ring. "Yeah. I remember."

Reaching over, she took his hand in hers. "Then I want you to be honest with me now." She paused. "Patrick...do you want him?"

Joe immediately jerked his hand away. "What? No!"

"No?" she repeated, still smiling. "Then why did you kiss him?"

"I don't know! He just looked so fucking miserable after he told me everything...so I gave him a hug. And after that..." He shrugged helplessly. "But I just wanted to give a little comfort, show him that someone still cared. I didn't do it because I wanted him!"

"You did once before," she reminded him gently. "Remember? You told me."

"Yeah, okay...I did. A million years ago when I was young and stupid and thinking with my dick. That was before I even met you." Tentatively, he took her hand again. "Marie...baby...I love you."

"I know you do, but I also know that Patrick is one of your best friends," she said, squeezing his fingers. "I hate seeing him miserable, too." She let out an exasperated sigh. "Elisa is an idiot. Patrick is a good man."

"The best," Joe agreed. At Marie's knowing look, Joe shook his head again, his curls flying. "That doesn't mean I want him!"

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"I told you why! I don't know!" Joe suddenly turned away. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Joe...honey...no. Don't shut down. Not now." She paused, trying another tactic. "I'm not angry, honey."

Joe blinled. "You're not?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "No, I'm not." There was a pause. "You're surprised."

"A little, yeah," Joe admitted. "I mean...well...I just admitted to cheating on you."

"You kissed Patrick. There's a big difference," she reminded him gently. "Joe...I know you. I know who your heart belongs to."

"You," Joe said immediately, kissing the fingers in his keeping. "It's always belonged to you."

"And yet I think there's a little room for Patrick in there, too." When Joe started to protest, she put a finger over his lips. "Let me finish. Okay?" When he nodded, she continued. "What you felt for him years ago...has that changed?"

"Well...yeah," Joe admitted. "We both grew up, got married..." He didn't finish, ducking his head instead.

Very gently she lifted his head back up. "That doesn't answer my question."

After a long moment, Joe heaved a sigh. "And if I said they hadn't?"

"I still wouldn't be mad." For emphasis, Marie leaned over and kissed his stubbled cheek. "I love you, Joe. And I understand. Patrick is a handsome man." Her smile turned into a mischevious grin. "Not as handsome as my husband, of course..."

That drew a laugh out of Joe. "Nice save." There was a pause. "Can I ask...why aren't you pissed?"

"Because I know it's not just wanting him. You love him, too." When Joe opened his mouth to try and protest again, she kissed him quiet. "Joe. Now is not the time to start lying to me."

Joe gave up. "Baby...I'm so sorry," he apologized again.

"Why are you apologizing for loving someone?" marie asked quietly. "Especially when it's Patrick?" She didn't let him answer before continuing. "Honey, you have the biggest heart out of everyone I know. Just because you love Patrick doesn't mean you love me any less. I know that." She squeezed the hand he wore his wedding ring on. "This is forever. In my heart, in my soul...I know that."

"Then...what are you trying to tell me?" Joe asked, suddenly confused.

Marie gave him another kiss for good measure. "What I'm saying is, you need to talk to Patrick. And when you do, if you think it would help him for you two to be together," She squeezed his fingers again. "I'll be okay with it."

Joe stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief. "With us...you know..." He didn't finish, but he didn't have to. Marie nodded. "Who are you and what in the hell have you done with my wife?"

marie laughed. "It's not as outrageous as you might think," she said. "You've been moving toward something like this for years and you know it." Her smile turnd kind. "You just haven't wanted to admit it to anyone. Or to yourself."

Joe heaved another, heavier sigh. "All I seem to be doing tonight is apologizing to you."

"You don't have to. And you shouldn't," marie answered. "I think it would help Patrick. He needs to know someone still loves him, like you said before." She kissed him again. "I can't think of anyone better than you."

"And you're really okay with it?" he prssed. "Really?"

"Really," she reassured him. "I'm not saying go rush out right now and pin him to the nearest flat surface...but with the right planning...and if Patrick wants to..." She waved a hand at their closed bedroom door. "There's a perfectly good spare bedroom gathering dust bunnies downstairs."

Joe eyed her suspiciously. "Why? And don't give me the line that I love him again. There's more. I know there is." he paused. "You have to be honest with me, too."

She was silent for a long moment, considering her answer. Finally, she admitted, "Honestly, honey? The idea of you and Patrick together? It's kinda hot."

Joe gave his wife a closer look. "You really think so?" he asked, noticing her flushed cheeks and quickened breathing.

She bit her lip. "Definitely." Reaching under the covers, she brushed her fingers against his erection. "And so do you."

Joe blushed. "The idea is kinda hot," he admitted.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Marie pulled Joe on top of her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Show me," she whispered. "Show me what you would do to him."

Groaning, Joe slid a hand in between her legs, finding her already slick and ready. "Jesus...Marie...baby..." He scattered kisses over her bare breasts, tonguing her nipples erect. "Love you...love you so much..."

"Love you, too...so much." She sighed, arching into his touch as he slowly slid all the way into her. "Yes...just like that..."

"God...so good. You feel so damn good," Joe moaned, the headboard banging into the wall with the force of his thrusts. The combination of being inside his wife while thinking about Patrick had turned him on faster than anything ever had, and while a small part of himself was ashamed and horrified by that, a much larger part of his heart welcomed it, relished it. "Baby...not gonna last..."

She dug her nails into his ass, urging him to go faster, harder, deeper. "Please...Please...Joe..." She let oout a cry and shuddered hard in is arms as she came. "Joe!"

"Marie...baby..." Joe came a moment later, burying himself deep in his wife as he did so.

Joe sagged on top of her, burying his face in her neck. "Jesus, baby," he managed to get out."

Mari let out a weak little giggle. "Amazing," she said, petting his hair. "Were you thinking about Patrick?"

Joe's cheeks turned bright red. "A little," he admitted sheepishly. 

She gave him a lingering kiss. "It's okay. I was thinking of the two of you, too." She licked her lips. "Mmm...such lovely mental pictures."

Joe felt her hands on his cock, stroking him back to full hardness. "God, woman...again?"

She laughed. "Again. And I want you to take your time this time. Nice and slow." She ran a finger along his cheek and down his chest. "And after you're with Patrick...I want you to come back to me and tell me all about it."

Joe cursed under his breath. "You want a play by play?" he asked as he sank into her again.

She nodded. "Every detail."

Joe groaned before giving his wife a hard kiss. "You got a deal."

*****

The next weekend, Patrick knocked on Joe's front door, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he waited for his friend to answer. _He asked me to come by today specifically. Why?_ he wondered, tugging at his jacket nervously. _The kiss. It has to be about the kiss. Why did he kiss me?_ He wish he knew. It had been all he had been able to think about since running out of Joe's house days before.

 _Maybe...hopefully...I'll get some answers._ he thought . He was about to knock again when the door opened and Joe appeared. "Hi."

"Hey, man." Joe stepped aside. "Come on in."

Patrick did so, taking off his jacket as he looked around. "Marie and Ruby?" he asked.

"At her mom's for the weekend. Quality time with grandma," Joe explained as he took Patrick's jacket and hung it up in the coat closet by the door.

"You didn't go with them?"

The guitarist shook his had as he ushered them into the living room. "We need to talk."

Patrick sighed; he had been afraid of this. "Joe..."

A finger on his lips stopped him from going further. "Trick...I want you to listen to me talk for a bit. Okay?" When Patrick nodded, he went on. "About the kiss...I'm sorry I sprung it on you like that. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay," Patrick said, a blush creeping across his cheeks. "I didn't really mind, actually." There was a pause. "Just...can I ask why?"

Joe shrugged. "After you told me about Elisa...you just looked so damn miserable" He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of the words he needed so badly to say. " I would've done anythig at that point if it put a smile back on your face."

I appreciate that. But kissing me? And with your wife so close by besides?" Patrick shook his head. "What if she had caught us? You woud've been in divorce court faster than I was."

To Patrick's surprise, Joe shook his head, smiling a llittle. "You would think so, but no. Marie actually liked the idea of us kissing." He shrugged. "Turns out my wife likes things a little kinky. Who knew?"

Patrick's eyes went wide behind his glasses. "Wait...you told her?" When Joe nodded patrick's head dropped into hsi hands. "Oh, God...she must hate me."

"Of course she doesn't hate you. You didn't have anything to do with it, for one thing," Joe informed him. Reaching over, he took Patrick's hand in his. "And of course I told her. I tell her everything."

Patrick swallowed hard aginast the lump in his throat. "What...what did she say?" he finally asked. 

"Well...she kinda guessed at how I felt about you, what I've been feeling for you for years. Dragged it out of me, actually. My girl can be stubborn when she wants to be." He had to smile at that thought as he continued. "Anyway...once the truth got out...she was pretty okay with it."

"Okay with what?" Patrick asked. He could feel the panic begin to rise in the back of his throat. "What did you say to her?"

Joe smiled. "All I did was tell her that I love you," he said simply. "I always have."

To Joe's surprise, Patrick's shoulders slumped. "I know you do, Joe." He squeezed the guitarist's fingers before letting go. "I love you, too. You're one of my best friends. You're almost my brother, really."

After a moment's confusion, Joe shook his head again, his curls going every which way. "No...not like we always say it." He moved closer before taking both of Patrick's hands in his. "I mean...I love you, Patrick." With that, he drew Patrick into another kiss. 

To Joe's surprise, Patrick didn't pull away. Instead, he relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Joe's questing tongue access. It was enough to take Joe's breath away.

When he finally pulled away, Patrick let out a little hum of appreciation. "Wow," he murmured. "You pack quite a punch."

"So do you," Joe said, his own voice soft. He brushed a finger along Patrick's cheek. "God, you're beautiful."

Patrick ducked his head to hide his blush. "What else did Marie say? I know that wasn't all of it."

"No, It wasn't. She said that I should come clean and tell you everything, because after all the bullshit you've been through you deserved to know that there was someone who loved you." He paused. "And then she said that if we decided to do anything about it...she'd be okay with that, too."

"You mean...if we wanted to..." Patrick swallowed and didn't finish. When Joe nodded again, the singer immediately shook his head. "No."

Joe suddenly looked confused. "No, you don't want to. I mean, it's okay if you don't."

"No, it's not that. I mean...I do want to..." Patrick suddenly clamped his mouth shut, aware that he had said far too much. "Fuck."

Joe squeezed his fingers. "Patrick...it's okay, man. Just tekk me what you're trying to say."

Patrick let out a heavy sigh. "You're married." he brushed a finger against Joe's wedding ring. "More than that, you have a good thing with Marie. Nothing at all like I had with Elisa." An anxious look crossed his face. "Whatever she says...you have a good thing going with her. I don't want to be the one to fuck that up."

"You won't," Joe reassured him. "You can't. That's why Marie and I talked about this." He caressed Patrick's fingers with his own. "Us being together...making love...she really likes the idea, like I said. And she knows how much I care about you. That's the main reason she's okay with all this." He paused; the hard part for Patrick to accept was coming. he just hoped he could sell the singer on the idea. "But mostly? She wants story time."

Now Patrick was really confused. "Story time?"

Joe nodded. "She wants me to tell her about it after, if you're okay with it," he said. "Every detail."

Patrick stared at him. "You do have a kinky wife," he finally said. 

"The best," Joe agreed readily. He leaned back aainst the cushions, giving the singer a measured look. " Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Patrick was silent. Then he asked softly, "So what happens now?"

"Well, that's up to you." When Patrick gave him an incredulous stare Joe just nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Yes, you. How I see it...you can either say yes or no. Either way, I'm cool with it."

"You are?" Patrick asked and Joe nodded. "Why?"

"Because I love you," Joe said simply. "And I want you to be happy."

Patrick leaned back against the sofa cushions as well, a shaky sigh escaping him. "It's been a long time since anyone else has wanted to make me happy," he finally said. "If I say yes?"

Joe waved a hand down toward the nearby hallway. "There's a guest room down the hall waiting for anything we want to do. Or not do. Whatever you want." He suddenly grinned. "Marie even evicted the dust bunnies and changed the sheets."

Patrick had to smile at that as well. "And if I say no?"

Then I grab you a spare guitar and we can work on music for awhile," Joe countered. "I wrote some stuff down a couple days ago that I've been meaning to show you." He nudged Patrick's shoulder with his own. "We can get pizza later and you can go home whenever you want."

"As opposed to..."

A mischevious look suddenly appeared on Joe's face. "You going home some time tomorrow happy and sated," he answered. "Like I said...Marie's gone for the weekend. She won't be back until she has to take Ruby to preschool early Monday morning."

More silence. Finally, Patrick said, "Joe...I can't help but be a little overwhelmed." He sighed. "I don't know if I can give you what you want."

Joe squeezed the fingers in his keeping. "I don't want anything. What I'll take...I'm more than happy with anything you want to give." There was a pause. "Like I said, Patrick...I love you. No strings attatched." He very deliberately let go of his friend's hand. "I just want you to be happy."

Patrick fell silent again before reaching over and putting his hand on top of Joe's as their eyes met. "Then maybe you'd better show me that spare bedroom of yours," he said with a smile.

Joe's face lit up. "Yeah?" When Patrick nodded, Joe got to his feet, bringing the singer with him. "Right this way then, my good sir."

Patrick laughed as he was led down the short hallway. "You're ridiculous," he commented as they entered the bedroom at the end of the hall.

Joe kicked the door shut with his foot before taking Patrick back into his arms. "Good thing you like ridiculous, huh?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Patrick slid his arms around Joe's neck. "I'm beginning to love ridiculous," he said softly, letting himself be pulled into another kiss.

Slowly, Joe began inching their wa toward the bed. "Trick...can I ask...have you ever been with another guy before?" When Patrick shook his head, the guitarist's eyes went wide. "No? But I thoguht...maybe Pete?"

Patrick suddenly laughed. "Oh, hell no. I love Pete to death and he's one of my best friends, but us together? We'd kill each other on a good day." He shook his head. "He's just too..too Pete for me." He shurgged. "I don't know how to explain it."

"You just did. And pretty well, I think," Joe said as he sat them both down on the edge of the bed before kicking off his shoes and socks. Feeling Patrick's hand shaking in his, he leaned over and gave the other man another kiss. "It's gonna be okay."

He smiled. "I know. I'm with you." There was a pause. "So...have you? Done this before, I mean?"

"A couple times a million years ago, before I met Marie," Joe said as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. At Patrick's surprised look, he explained. "Andy a couple times. Nothing major, just fooling around."

Patrick pulled off his sweater, leaving himself in his t-shirt. He pushed his glasses back on his nose. "I didn't know about Andy."

"He's not really. Bi-curious, I guess you'd call it? Anyway, he found out that he liked girls better than boys and we both found out that we were a hell of a lot better as bandmates and friends." Reaching out, Joe fingered the hem of Patrick's t-shirt. "Can I take this off?"

Patrick put his hands over Joe's. "I don't know if that's a good idea," he hedged, looking down at his shoes. When Joe frowned, Patrick went on, "The weight I lost during the hiatus...I gained some of it back."

"I don't care." Joe was blunt. "You're gorgeous, Patrick. I always thought you were." He nuzzled the redhead's ear, nipping at the lobe for good measure. "So...can I?" When Patrick nodded Joe pulled it over his head. "God, look at you."

Patrick let out a weak chuckle. "Rather look at you," he said, adjusting his glasses again. 

Joe held out his hands. "Here." He very gently slid them off Patrick's nose. "There. Always wanted to do that." He put them on the bedside table before easing Patrick back against the pillows and settling on top of him. "Okay?" he whispered. brushing a lock of hair out of the singer's eyes.

"Better than okay," Patrick said, smiling as he wound his arms back around Joe's neck. He suddenly blushed. "I just...I really have no idea what to do."

"Just like back and look gorgeous," Joe advised as he began trailing kisses down Patrick's neck and along his shoulders. He moved still lower, tonguing his nipples erect. "Mmm...sweet."

"God, Joe," Patrick breathed as he tangled his fingers in Joe's curls. "Please...please..."

"It's okay. I got you, Trick," Joe said as he moved lower, pausing at the waistband on Patrick's jeans. "Can I get rid of these, too?"

"Yes...anything." Joe quickly pulled off pants and underwear, casting them both aside. "You, too." Patrick's eyes were bright. "Want to see you, too."

Joe's pants ended up on the floor a moment later. "There. Now you can touch anywhere you want," he invited as he laid back down.

Patrick let his hands roam over Joe's body, lingering on his tattoos. "I don't know what some of these mean," he confessed.

"Gotta tell you, Trick...some of don't mean dick," Joe replied as he kissed his way down one leg and up another. He paused at Patrick's cock, licking his lips as it rose amidst a mass of copper curls. "You look so fucking good like this."

Patrick reached out. "Let me...I want to..." He suddenly blushed. "Please, Joe."

Leaning up, Joe gave him a sound kiss. "In a bit," he promised. "For now...just lie back and hold on." With that, he ducked his head back down and took Patrick's entire length down his throat. 

"Oh, God!" Patrick cried out, arching off the bed. "Joe...yes...please yes...don't stop." His head tossed back and forth against the pillows. "Please dont stop."

 _Never,_ Joe thought as he sucked, caressing Patrick with his lips and tongue. _Sweet and so fucking perfect...Patrick..._ He sucked harder, his hands sliding under Patrick's ass. _Come on...come for me, Trick. Can't wait to taste you...drink you down..._

"Joe!" Patrick screamed, his fingers tightening in Joe's hair as he came down his waiting throat. He flopped back against the pillows, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. "Fuck."

 _That's_ _next_ _hopefully_ , Joe promised himself as he licked Patrick clean and gave the tip a kiss before he drew away. He kissed Patrick's lips next. "Love you," he whispered, brushing his fingers over Patrick's flushed face. " Trick? You okay?"

"God," Patrick breathed, clutching at Joe with shaking fingers. "God, that was..." He shivered and didn't finish.

Joe chuckled. "Yeah. For me, too. You taste pretty good." He paused, ignoring his own arousal for the moment. "Do you want me to stop?"

Patrick looked at him as if her were insane. "Hell, no," he said as he dug into Joe's broad shoulders. "I want you to...to...you know." He swallowed hard and forced himself to say the words. "I want you to fuck me."

"Love you," Joe corrected as he dug a condom out of his jeans pocket and ripped it open, sliding it over his cock. "Love you, Trick, Nothing else." Sliding a hand in between them, he rubbed a finger against Patrick's hole. "Okay?"

"Mmm...more," Patrick pleaded, wrapping his legs around Joe's waist. "Please...more."

"I've got you," Joe crooned as he took his hand away. Slicking himself up, he moved closer and slid into Patrick with one single easy stroke. "I've always got you." He rested his forehead against Patrick's for a moment. "God...you feel so good..."

"So...so do you," Patrick managed to get out. He dug his fingers into Joe's ass. "Please...move."

"Like this?" Joe asked, withdrawing until he was almost out before reentering him with one fluid thrust. Patrick cried out in response, his eyes wide open. "Yes?"

"Yes!" Patrick cried, arching into his bandmate's touch. "Please, Joe...please...don't ever stop."

"Never. You're mine," Joe promised, kissing him yet again as he moved faster, his own climax approaching. But he held back; he wanted Patrick with him. "Love you...love you so much." His hands fisted the sheets for support. "God..Patrick!"

"Joe!" Patrick screamed, his entire body shaking with the forced of his climax. Joe followed amoment later, an inarticulate moan escaping his lips as he came deep inside his bandmate, his friend.

 _Lover,_ Joe thought, more than a little dizzy. _My love._ Not just friends anymore. 

He brushed a kiss against Patrick's parted lips. "Patrick? Trick honey...you okay?"

The singer's eyes flickered open. "No one's ever called me honey before," he murmured. "I like it. It's nice."

Joe resolved to call him that from now on. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, suddenly worried. 

"No. Never, You could never hurt me." Patrick ran a finger along Joe's jawline. "No one's ever loved me like that before either. It was wonderful. Thank you."

Joe visibly preened. "You're pretty wonderful yourself, you know." He gave Patrick yet another kiss. "Amazing."

Patrick's cheeks turned bright red. "So...when did you say Marie was coming back?" he asked conversationally. "I mean...we have to give her plenty of material for story time, after all."

Joe grinned. "Not until Monday morning. Plenty of time for us to do...well...whatever it is you want me to do."

"Make love to me again?" Patrick asked shyly.

Joe nodded. "If you do me. I know I have more condoms and lube around here somewhere." He paused. "Eating might also be a good idea eventually."

Patrick's hazel eyes went wide; he was still focusing on the first part of Joe's statement. "You want me to..."He didn't finish.

For emphasis, Joe put Patrick's hands back on his ass. "Damn straight I want you to. As soon as we can manage it." The look on his face changed, turning tender. "Patrick...honey...I love you."

"I love you, too, Joe." Their lips met in another kiss as Joe pulled the sheet over them both, effectively silencing conversation between them for the time being.


End file.
